Revelations
by Tharesa
Summary: Cas finds something of Dean's. Destiel.


Castiel was alone in the bunker. Sam was out shopping, and Dean was out teaching Kevin how to drive. The fallen angel didn't know what to do with himself. Yes, he'd watched the activities of humans for thousands of years. Yet most of their activities seemed so trivial at the moment.

So he'd wandered around the bunker, flipping through random books, looking at artifacts, until he got bored of that. Then he went into Dean's room. For an unknown reason, Cas loved hanging out in Dean's room, even if Dean wasn't there. It was like a home to him.

Cas flopped on Dean's bed and stuck his hands under the pillow. His left hand hit a hard surface, and Cas rolled over, and pulled out a brown leather journal. Cas opened it and began reading.

'August 2005; Woman in White' Cas realized that this was a log of the monsters Dean and Sam had hunted. He read the information that Dean had written about each creature, all the way to an entry from 2009, where Dean wrote,

'Met Castiel, so-called "Angel of the Lord." Apparently he "raised me from perdition." Thanks to this bastard I'm out of hell.'

Cas chuckled, and then continued reading. Dean was simply retelling the events, with more monsters, and things Cas had been involved in. But then he found the entry of when Cas returned from Purgatory.

'Cas is back. He's okay. He's alive. He got out of Purgatory, and we're not sure how. That scares me. It means that something else got him out, which means we're all in trouble. I don't want Cas to worry, though, so I won't say anything. I'm just glad he's home.'

Cas reread it and frowned. So Dean had been aware that something was wrong. It made Cas uncomfortable that they hadn't confided in each other. It may have kept them from causing the chaos that they did.

He read on, and finally reached the last entry. This one was different from the others, and read,

'There's something I've got to get off my chest, and now I'm glad I never told Sam about this damn book. I can't keep my thoughts straight, so I've got to write them down. I think I'm in love. Actual, 15-year-old girl love. Elvis Presley love. But with...Cas.' Cas paused, and stared at his name. Had he read that correctly? Dean was in _love _with him? He understood the Elvis Presley reference, which made his heart skip a beat. Cas loved the music of Elvis, and Dean knew that. Cas wondered if Dean had wrote that to help Cas understand. He kept reading.

'I can't help but constantly worry about him. He's always on my mind. Always. But I worry about Sam always too, so that's not all. I feel...different around Cas. Benny was one of my best friends, and this...isn't like that either. So I narrowed it down. There's really only one other answer. It's so...weird. I like women. Always have. I've never even thought about a guy this way. Then again, Cas isn't exactly male. Jesus, I sound like a whiny teenage girl.'

That was it. Cas turned the page, but found it to be blank. Cas flipped back to the entry and read it again. He made it halfway through before someone cleared their throat behind him. Cas jumped up, and roughly shoved the book under the pillow. Dean was standing in the doorway, eying Cas suspiciously.

"Uh, Cas, what were you doing?" Dean asked, coming into the room and closing the door. Cas looked nervous, and Dean wanted to know why.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like 'nothing'." Dean chastised. He walked over and said, "You looked like you were reading."

When Cas didn't answer, and instead blushed and looked at his feet, Dean's stomach sank.

"You didn't!" He growled, glowering at Cas.

"I...Dean..."

"Goddammit Cas! No one's supposed to know I have that!" Dean snapped, blushing himself.

"How far did you read?" He asked, when Cas remind quiet.

"All of it." He whispered. Dean groaned, sat roughly on the bed next to Cas, and hid his face in his hands. "Damnit."

"Dean."

"What." Dean grumbled from his hands. Cas moved one of his hands away from his face, and made Dean look at him by placing a hand on his cheek and pulling his face close.

"I love you too." Cas said, his trademark soft smile on his face. Then Cas closed the distance, and kissed Dean. His hand immediately relocated to Dean's hair, tangling itself the best it could in his short cut.

Dean kissed him back, placing one of his hands on Cas' hip and pulling him closer. Cas leaned into him, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean groaned at Cas' touch. He couldn't remember how long he'd been waiting for this. For Cas to touch him, to_ love_ him. Thinking this, Dean suddenly became overwhelmed with passion and pushed Cas down onto the bed, breaking the kiss for only a second as they moved. Then he crushed his lips against Cas'. He planted one hand on Cas' thigh, and the other near his head for balance.

Cas had already been panting after the first minute, and now Dean was kissing him breathless. The tremors of electricity that shot through his veins every time Dean moved were driving Cas insane. He loved that feeling instantly, and now it felt like a drug overdose. Dean pulled away suddenly, and Cas grunted in protest.

"Shh." Dean shushed him as he began kissing Cas' jawbone. Dean unbuttoned Cas's shirt, and pushed it aside. Then he trailed his lips down to Cas' collar bone, and sucked on his skin, leaving a red mark behind. Cas moaned, and his loose arm moved to grip Dean's shoulder, where his hand print was. Dean gasped at the familiar pressure, and moved his hand near Cas' inner thigh in response. Cas felt the electricity strengthen at that. How were humans supposed to last through something like this?

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, and it swung open, revealing Kevin standing there with a grin on his face. A grin that immediately vanished as soon as he saw what was happening on the bed. Dean and Cas leaped up, Dean spun around, and they both stared at Kevin like deer in headlights. He stared back for a second, and then let out a high pitched scream and ran away.

"Kevin? Kevin!" Dean shouted after him, but the teen was already long gone.

"Well...that was..."

"Awkward?" Dean finished for Cas, who nodded. Then they both burst out laughing. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him close.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"What cat?"

"It's a metaphor, Cas."

"Oh."

They fell silent for a moment, and then Dean got up and closed the door. He turned back to Cas, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Where were we?"

-end-


End file.
